Twisted Fate
by MiyavaAria
Summary: If there was one thing Fran knew, it was that fate was sick. B26/6926 fanfic, M for later chapters and will contain small amounts of other pairings. (Edit: I was typing chapter 4 and realized I was typing Fran instead of Flan, so I went back changed it all to Fran and I shall reupload the first few chapters when I can)
1. Chapter 1

"_Ushishi, you set yourself up for this stupid frog. This is what happens when you cross the varia."  
Flan closed his eyes as he let Belphegor's words wash over his ears. His kept his face cold and blank as he heard the older male approach him. He knew deep down he could escape this mess, but at this point Flan had almost no effort left to give. His bed was made and despite the regret he felt he was going to lie in it.  
-_

Flan sat quietly on the edge of the windowsill of the abandoned Kokuyo school. For as long as he had been with the Kokuyo gang, this was his favorite spot in the entire area. From the windowsill he had chosen he could see out in the yard and down near the broken gates that laid in front of the property. Often since arriving here as a child he had come to this same spot when he wanted to be alone or when he needed to think.

He had become part of the Kokuyo gang when he was roughly 13, and now seven years later he was being made an offer that he wasn't sure if he wanted to take, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to decline it. Last week, the varia had approached him and made him an offer to join the squad. He had originally thought about joining them when the Kokuyo and Varia had approached him seven years ago, but his now teacher had appealed to him more. Still, part of him wondered what the weird group was like.

"Kufufuf, I thought I would find you up here."

Flan's blank expression didn't change as he looked over his shoulder to see his teacher approaching him. Mukuro was light on his feet as his now shoulder length hair swayed back and forth with each step he took. His red and blue eyes looked as if they were full of purpose as he stopped next to Flan.

"Mukuro-sama," Flan began.

"Let me cut to the chase Flan, I want you to join the varia."

"Why?" He asked.

"Kufufufu, I want you to take them down from the inside out. With the varia gone, we are one step closer to taking down the vongola."He explained with a smirk.

Flan blinked but his expression did not change as Mukuro's words sunk in. He tossed the idea around in his head as his face stayed in its usual blank state. After a moment his teal eyes darted back up to Mukuro as he finished thinking it over.

"Alright." He stood up and looked Mukuro in the eyes, "What is your plan master?"

"Kufufu."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Meeting the Varia

Flan sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed for his plane. He frowned a bit looking down at his ticket for first class.  
'You would think with all the money the Vongola has they would just send a jet to get me.' He thought, 'oh well it's still first class.' He didn't pay much attention to the flight attendant as she pointed towards first class. He walked into the class and blinked, it was completely empty.

"Ah." He muttered as he tossed his bag to the side. Now he understood some of the power the varia had. He settled down near one of the windows and leaned on his arm waiting for the plane to take off. Flan kept his expression blank as his eyes searched the airport, for half of a second he saw the silhouette of his master.

"Mukuro-sama." He muttered as the plane took off.

Flan let out a small sigh, he knew if Mukuro was around his fiancée was near as well. The childish feelings he held in his heart had begun to weigh heavily on him, which was the majority of the reason he had agreed to this plan. He needed an escape; his blank face could only hide him for so long. He shifted his weight in his chair as his eyelids grew heavy. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome's light voice echoed through the abandon halls of Kokuyo as she leaned against her dearest blushing lightly, "Are you sure Flan will be ok?"

"Kufufuf." Mukuro chuckled as he stroked Chrome's hair lightly, "Who knows? Still, we taught him well, he should fair as long as the Arcoboleno isn't around too much."

"Muku-"

Mukuro pressed his finger lightly over her lips silencing her. He gave her a stern look that told her the discussion was over. She gave a small nod and closed her eyes before leaning against him. Mukuro continued to pet her hair as she fell into a light sleep against him.

'Plus,' Mukuro thought to himself, 'if he can't do it, we can just take them all out.'

"Ah!" Flan gasped as he stretched, popping the middle of his back. After a moment he picked up his bag and headed off of the plane and walked through the airport lobby. He glanced around before noticing a sharply dressed man standing off to the side. Flan tossed his bag over his shoulder and made a bee line for the man.

"Flan?" The man asked as he approached.

"Ah, yes." Flan nodded, his face unchanging. "Varia?"

"Just a subordinate." The man replied as he turned and headed for a long limo outside of the lobby.

"Wow." Flan whistled lightly as he climbed into the limo. It was nice to have a bit of star treatment in compared to the abandon school house he was used to. He looked to the side and noticed a uniform folded on the seat next to him. Attached to outfit was a small note:

_Put it on._

"My new boss is so nice isn't he?" Flan muttered sarcastically as he started to strip.

Flan stripped of his shirt and looked down at the small scar on his stomach. A small sigh escaped his lips as he traced over it with his fingers. He began to lose himself in a flashback as his mind replayed his accident over in his head.

_"Master look out."_

_"Flan no! Flan! Flan!"_

"Flan sir?"

Flan looked up his eyes darting from his scar to the limo driver.

"We're almost there."

"Okay." Flan replied as he quickly put on the outfit.

Flan clicked his tongue lightly as he saw the building come into view. The way the building was shaped, it was more like a castle looming in the distance. He leaned back against the seat as the driver pulled around. Once the car came to a solid stop he pushed open the door and grabbed his bag. He fixed his uniform before heading for the door. Walking up the steps he felt a bit overwhelmed by the size of the castle, but he kept his face the same as ever only letting his voice show any concern.

"VOIIIIIIIII!" A loud brash voice echoed through the halls as the door slammed open.

Flan blinked pulling his hand back as he found himself standing in front of the vice captain of the Varia, Squalo.

"About fucking you got here scum!" Squalo yelled as he grabbed Flan's arm and dragged him along. "The boss is waiting for you!"

"Loud vice, I can hear you." Flan scoffed.

"VOI! What was that scum?"

"Let's just go."

Xanxus sat on his chair leaning his head on his right hand as his left held a tall glass of red wine. He lightly swished the wine back and forth as he waited for Squalo to bring their newest member to them. He had gathered the rest of the varia, excluding Mammon who was currently on a mission, around him. After a few minutes he heard Squalo's yelling echo through the hall. Once he entered the hall Xanxus tossed his wine splashing it and shattering the glass on Squalo's face.

"Shut up trash."

"VOI!" Squalo snapped as he wiped the wine from his face. "Fuck!"

"Ah, Ah, you're the boss right?" Flan asked interjecting in the argument.

"Yes, glad to see you took up our offer." Xanxus replied with a less than pleased tone.

"Ushishi the frog is finally here!" Bel laughed.

"Eh?" Flan said turning his head to get a good look at Bel, "Oh, you're that creepy one from France."

"Mmm?" Bel frowned, "You still don't remember a thing?"

"Remember what?"

"Forget it," Xaxnus interjected, "your life belongs to the Varia now."

"Ushishishi," Bel stepped forward, "last time I checked it's a requirement to speak 7 languages here. The little froggy has been living with a gang. The prince doesn't believe he knows."

Flan narrowed his eyes a little as he let out a small sigh before turning to face Bel once again.

"Okay, miten מה לגבי w jaki sposób około Co takhle for you hoe ongeveer? (A/N: "okay, how about this, does this work fake prince?")

"Ushishishi!" Bel laugh, "The frog has a bite."

"Shut up trash. Lussuria, take him to his room, now all of you get out!" Xanxus growled sending them away.

"Oh-ho! Come this way little Flan!" Lussuria called as he motioned for Flan to follow him.

Flan tilted his head as he picked up his bag following the flamboyant varia member. He gave one last glance back at Bel before walking faster to catch up with Lussuria's long strides. He had an odd feeling that Bel was watching him from behind his blonde hair. Odd.

"Ma, this will be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Annnnnd this chapter starts the M rated section. Its short and to the point and hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon. Enjoy.

* * *

"And this," Lussuria explained as he lightly pushed open the door, "is your room little Flan."

Flan tilted his head to the side as he watched the door to his room swing open. Though his face did not change, a slight look of amazement crossed his light colored eyes as he gazed upon the room before him. From his first glance he was sure the room was the size of at least two regular sized rooms. He could see the large bathroom in the corner of the room, across from the large king sized bed. The canopy fell around the sides of the bed lined with the most expensive looking fabric Flan had ever seen in his life. The real shock came to him when he glanced up and saw his own diming chandelier.

"Like it little Flan?" Lussuria asked.

"Not bad." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh my so hard to please."

Flan shrugged his shoulders again as he brushed off Lussuria's comment. Shoving his hands lightly in his pockets he walked towards the bed and plopped down, bouncing a bit as the springs came back to life after adjusting to his weight. He kicked his feet lightly off of the side of the bed and let out a small yawn that told Lussuria he was ready for bed.

"Ah well good night little Flan," Lussuria said as he moved for the door, "oh, one other thing why did you call Bel fake prince earlier?"

"Hu?" Fran asked looking up, "well why would a real prince be here? Plus he's wearing a tiara not a crown, what kind of prince would do that?"

"Ah." Lussuria muttered, "So you're just using context clues."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Flanny." Lussuria replied as he closed the door behind him.

Flan blinked before pushing himself off the bed to get changed. He fumbled through his bag before he found his light teal pajamas, the ones matching his hair, which he had received from Chrome as a Christmas gift one year. He secretly hated the pajamas but he had kept them due to the comment Mukuro made about them looking nice. He stared at the pajamas for a moment before he tossed them to the side.

'Well this is my room.' He thought as he adjusted his boxers, 'I guess I can sleep how I want.'

Flan crawled back up onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Even though he was doing this for his master, Flan honestly found no reason for him to be here. The only thing that had made him think this plan was a good idea was the fact that here he wouldn't have to see Chrome. He wouldn't have to deal with her leaning against Mukuro, receiving his kisses, his touches.

He was jealous of the girl and he had no idea how to deal with it.

"Hello Flan."

Flan glanced up, setting his chin on his arms as he gazed at the illusion before him. He had casted this illusion a thousand times before, but every time he did he couldn't help but feel his blood rush. It was always the same, Mukuro with his hair slightly long, not as long as it was now but still gracing the top of his back. Dressed in simply his Kokuyo shirt and pants, standing in front of Flan, the illusion of Mukuro leaned in closing the space between the two of them.

"Hello master." Flan whispered to the illusion before catching his lips with his own.

It was the same illusion as always, it was his Mukuro the one he loved and wanted to keep, standing before him. Every time he casted it the routine was the same, a quick hello before a series of light kisses. It would always end quickly before Flan even had the chance of being caught.

Tonight however, Flan realized that he was alone and the nearest occupied room was doors away. Tonight Flan could use his illusions as he pleased.

Flan leaned back as his Mukuro began to kiss down his body, sucking lightly at the base of his neck before biting the skin around his collar bone. The Mukuro took his hands and wrapped them around Flan, clawing into his back and making the younger boy arch his back slightly.

"Kufufu my little Flan." The illusion whispered huskly in his ear.

"Neh, Mukuro." Flan whispered as the illusion made its way down his body again.

Flan adjusted himself quickly, laying all the way back on the bed as he slipped off his own boxers. The Mukuro made quick work finding its way down to Flan's shaft and capturing his hardened cock in his mouth. Flan groaned as he felt the Mukuro's tounge dance around the tip of his cock, making him twitch and shiver with pleasure. The illusion continued to suck, harder and faster with each stroke of his mouth as he slowly began to pull Flan deep within him. Flan arched his back again allowing the illusion to deep throat him sucking hard and allowing his teeth to barely graze Flan's hardened flesh.

"Gah master." Flan moaned loudly, not wanting to hold back any of his locked away frustration.

Here in the illusion he had casted he could do as he pleased, he could have Mukuro and no one could take him from him. Flan gripped at the sheets beneath him as he felt his cock twitch again, signaling that he was about to cum soon. Fire burned through his blood as he felt the illusion grip hard onto his thighs, putting pressure just the way Flan wanted it as his tongue slid over the tip of his cock again swirly quickly licking up the precum and making Flan moan again.

"Mukuro." He gasped as he felt his body release.

"My little Flan." The illusion whispered just before disappearing.

Silence filled the room as Flan sat up, his normal feeling of hollow emptiness filling him like the dark room around him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter enjoy. Also this story along with others can be found on my writing tumblr ( .com) my blog will usually be first updated with the new chapters.

* * *

"Ushishi little frog!" Bel laughed as he kicked open the door to his young partner's room. He slid his hands in his pocket, gripping tightly on the knives he had hidden as he looked around for Fran.

"Un.."

"Ushishishi, I spy a little Frog." Bel muttered as he ripped back the sheets reveling the sleeping new member underneath.

Bel paused as he glanced at Fran sleeping peacefully on the bed despite the lack of heat around him now. His eyes traced Fran's sleeping outline carefully, for half a second his breath hitched as memories began to flash around his mind.

_"Oi Froggy whats with you?" _

_"Shut up fake prince, I'm trying to sleep."_

_Bel gave a small laugh as he flopped on the bed and leaned over his young partner. A brief silence fell over the two of them before Bel let out a soft ushishi. Fran rolled over and glared up ever so slightly at his partner, his face flushed from his slight fever. He opened his mouth to say something when Bel's lips brushed lightly against his own._

_"Se-senpai what are you doing?"_

_"Ushishi, it seems the prince wants to turn the frog into a prince as well."_

Belphegor bit his lip as he stopped the memory from continuing. He felt a sick churning in his stomach when things like that had flashed through his mind. He barely understood why he had these memories, the ones from the future, the prince didn't have time to really think about it in his opinion. From everything he had gathered his future self actually _liked _the stupid frog.

It made him sick to think about it, why on earth would he ever like this frog? He knew why the frog joined in the future so why would his future self even except him at all? It made no sense to Bel at all.

Yet when he looked at him…

Bel clenched his left fist before digging out a knife with his right. He had no idea why he kept thinking about those memories, or whose feelings they were building up inside of him. All he knew right now is that the stupid frog had to wake up or he was going to slit his throat and find a new partner.

"Oi! Froggy!" Bel growled as he stabbed a knife into Fran's arm.

Fran's eyes flashed open and a flicker of pain and confusion flashed through his teal eyes. He glanced down to see the knife lightly in his skin and Belphegor's hand resting around the hilt of it. Fran let out a small sigh and gave Bel a bored look.

"Being rude so early in the morning fake prince?"

"The prince isn't fake! And further I'm your senpai my uncute-kohai, so I expect you to address me as such."

"Gee so demanding in the morning." Fran sighed, "Why are you here anyway?"

"The prince decided to bless the little frog by getting him up himself. Get dressed we have a mission, ah and don't forget your hat." He added with a smirk as he pulled out his knife and walked out the door. Fran watched him walk out as his words rang through his head.

"Hat?" He glanced around the room and noticed a large frog hat sitting next to his new uniform. He blinked and tilted his head. _'Why on earth do I have to wear something like that? I guess its initiation or something.' _He thought bitterly as he went to get dressed.

Fran swung his feet off the bed and hopped to the floor carefully making his way across the large room to the slightly open double door and walked into the largest bathroom he had ever seen in his life. Not only was there a shower to the left of the door but there was a large bathtub big enough to fit at least three people in it straight from the doorway. He turned his eyes to the right a little to see the toilet and then pulled his vision back over to the large wall length mirror next to the bathtub. Needless to say, he was a bit over whelmed.

Pushing back the door for the shower he turned it on and let the water heat up as he started to undress himself. His eyes glanced to the side catching his reflection in the mirror as he glanced over his scar again. Every time he saw it, he felt a bit of a lingering sting which caused him to push the thoughts out quickly.

Stepping into the shower he let the water fall around his body, relaxing his tense muscles. He could still feel the sting from where he had been stabbed, but the pain didn't actually bother him it was more like a throb that was annoying his body with the way it had been inflicted. _Even I know when not to use pain. _He thought bitterly as he ran the soap down his body.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI" Squalo's voice rang loud and clear from the hallway, defying the laws of sound and being just as clear when it reached Fran's ears in the shower. "HURRY UP YOU LITTLE SHIT BOSS IS FUCKING WAITNG FOR YOU AND BEL."

Fran closed his eyes and rinsed out the shampoo and conditioner from his hair as he finally stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried off and stepped back into his room, he felt an uneasy feeling wash over him but he soon pushed it out of the way as he grabbed his uniform. He slipped on the pants first making sure to then put on his shoes; he followed his pattern of dressing from top to bottom until he finally went for his hat. He blinked; the tattoos on his face were less noticeable for a moment he didn't mind how heavy the hat was.

Walking out of the room he found an impatient Squalo, tapping his foot and holding his sword firm against his body. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed tightly as if he was hoping that when he opened his eyes his stress would be gone. His teeth were grinding together as he heard Fran shut his door behind him.

"VOI! Its about fucking time you little shit!" Squalo snapped open his eyes ready to yell again when he noticed the frog hat. He glanced from Fran to Bel and took a sharp breath, muttering something under his breath to Bel. Belphegor laughed and shook his head, Fran assumed they were laughing at how silly he looked in the hat but he simply shrugged and spoke up for the first time since leaving his room.

"What did you want loud vice?" Fran asked, his voice bored as he looked around the hallway.

"Fuck you I said not to call me that!" Squalo snapped.

"Ah you did? I don't recal."

"Fuck! I've said it a shit ton of times!"

"But I've only been here for a day."

Squalo opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut. He made a soft 'tch' sound before turning around and stomping down the hall way. He stopped a few feet away from them and glanced over his shoulder.

"VOI move it newbie! The boss is fucking cranky so hurry the fuck up."

Fran sighed as he fell in line next to Belphegor. The two walked in silence behind Squalo listening to him rant. Soon the group turned down a hallway and entered the large double doors from the night before. Just like the previous night Xanxus was sitting in his chair watching the three enter with a bored expression etched into his face.

"About time trash." He sneered, "I don't have time to waste on you shit heads, your mission is an easy one so thank fuck if you want but it comes straight from Decimo so you better not screw up. A small up and coming family has attacked the Cavallone while he was with one of the guardians of our family. Normally we would let them handle it themselves but it was an attack on both an ally family and a guardian. The leader has escaped to the south of Italy and the Cavallone are cleaning up the rest of the trash. Your orders are to find the leader and kill him."

Fran nodded slowly, taking in the information he had just been fed. Not even a day had passed and he was already being sent out to kill someone with a man he didn't even know. If he was already being sent out on missions when would he have the time to start his own?

"Get going trash." Xanxus snapped ordering them out.

Fran shrugged and turned around heading for the door with Bel in tow. He glanced over at his senpai trying to judge his face and get any clues to the man he would be working with. The blond smiled and leaned over whispering in Fran's ear softly. Fran couldn't help but feel a shiver from the closeness he had never felt before.

"Ushishi little froggie, its time for our first mission. Don't fuck up."


End file.
